Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diodes (AMOLEDs) have been widely applied more and more. Pixel display device of the AMOLED is an organic light-emitting diode (OLED).
OLED is a current driving light-emitting device. Specifically, a pixel driving circuit (including at least one driving transistor) is provided for each OLED, the pixel driving circuit is connected to an anode of the OLED and used to output a corresponding driving current to the OLED according to a data voltage, and the driving current drives the OLED to emit light.
When manufacturing the above pixel driving circuits on a base substrate, pixel driving circuits in part of pixel units may have defect, for example, material remain phenomenon, connection open phenomenon and the like, therefore the driving current transmitted to the OLED is not accurate, and thus there are point defect on the AMOLED display device.
At present, since the pixel driving circuit in each of the pixel units on the AMOLED display substrate has a complicated structure, the laser repairing technique for repairing the point defect used during repairing the liquid crystal display panel cannot be applicable to repair the pixel driving circuit in an abnormal pixel unit on the AMOLED display substrate.
It can be seen that, how to expediently repair the abnormal pixel unit causing the point defect on the AMOLED display device has become a problem urgently to be solved by persons skilled in the art.